1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking brake warning system of an automobile which is capable of indicating an operational state of the parking brake to the drivers of the other automobiles coming from behind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of the conventional automotive parking brake warning system, the operational state of the parking brake is only indicated to a driver of the automobile by means of a brake warning lamp disposed in an instrument board of the automobile. Therefore, such a system is not capable of indicating the operation of the parking brake to the drivers of the automobiles coming from behind by using the stop light which indicates the operation of a service brake.
Consequently, there is a fear that the drivers of the automobiles approaching from behind do not recognize that the automobile is stopped for parking. And it may cause a collision from behind or a sudden braking for avoiding a collision, which are quite dangerous to the drivers or the passengers of both of the parked and succeeding automobiles.